


On Our Rooftop

by justawriter587



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, LOTS OF CONSENT, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Period-Typical Gay Freak Out, Romantic Fluff, Roof Sex, Then it gets really gay, Very happy ending, Young Love, but only for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawriter587/pseuds/justawriter587
Summary: What if instead of Crutchie coming back from the refuge during the big finale with everyone there, he didn't come back until later that night.This fic is based off the stage version. Katherine and Jack are obviously not together and the refuge situation was handled a little different, but everything else should be cannon compliant.





	On Our Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had after seeing Newsies preformed live. I hope you all enjoy!

Thinking back, Jack couldn’t remember a time he’d been more tired than he was right now. To be fair, he’d gotten a lot done today; the strike was over, Pulitzer was pummeled, he got rid of the spider, heck he even met with the governor. And everyone was really happy. Everyone, except Jack. The one thing, the most important thing, he didn’t get. Crutchie was still gone. Gov. Roosevelt said he’d do what he could to get him out and shut down the refuge for good, but he made no promises. So here Jack was, sitting on his roof while everyone below celebrated. He just didn’t have it in him to celebrate himself. 

“I’m sorry, buddy,” he said, looking up at the stars. They sure were beautiful tonight. Things were quiet for a moment, then he heard a soft thunking on the old metal stairs. “What are ya sorry for exactly? Cause I just passed something that looked a whole lot like a party in your honor that stretches all through newsies square,” said an old friend. Jack whipped his head around faster than he’d thought possible till that moment. “Crutchie!” he ran to his friend and pulled him into a tight hug. When he finally let go, he just pulled back a little, not completely letting go. “How are you here right now? I didn’t pass out from exhaustion did I? You’re really here?” Jack asked. He had to be sure. Crutchie laughed at his friend. “Yes mister softy, i’m here.” “But how?” He had to know. 

Jack saw Crutchie stumble a bit and realized how tired his friend must be after everything he’d been through. Jack leaned his crutch against the rail and lowered them both down until they were both lying on their backs on Jack’s makeshift bed looking up at the clear night sky, which was rare in the city. “So I was in my bed,” Crutchie started, “writing a letter to you and getting ready to call it a night when I hear a commotion downstairs, and who do I see come up to my doorway but the freaking Governor! He says, ‘Son, I believe I've just come from meeting with a friend of yours who told me this place wasn’t what it seems. Now I had to come see for myself, and now that I've seen, I can say that your friend was right. Now tomorrow i’m shutting this place down for good, but tonight I think you’ve got someone who misses you. Let’s get you home, Son.’ And he brought me back here. Jack, Is he really shutting down the refuge?” Jack smiled. “Yeah, I think so.” 

“Suppose I got you to thank for the free ticket home then?” Crutchie said with a little chuckle, but Jack didn’t look quite so jovial. “Nah, you got me to blame. This whole thing was my fault in from the beginning. I should have protected you in that fight. Then at least, if i’d failed I woulda been right there with you. Instead I ran away when you needed me.” Jack looked away, but Crutchie pulled him back. “You don’t really believe that do ya? Jack, you saved everyone. You saved me! I’m here right now because of you. You wouldn’t have been able to save me during the fight, and if you’d gotten yourself thrown in there with me, where would all these newsies who needed you be now? Hell, we’d probably still be in the refuge ourselves. But look where we are now? We’re all free, because of you.” For a second it looked like Jack was going to argue, but Crutchie put a finger to his lips. “Shhh, I’m right.” And Jack laughed.

Jack noticed his friend shivering, so he pulled him closer, and Crutchie rested his head on his chest. Everything was quiet. Jack looked down at the tired boys face. “I told everyone tonight that I was staying. Seemed like the right thing to do; Stay in the city and look after everyone, especially while we’re all adjusting to the new changes. But lying here, looking at you, it makes me wanna take your hand and jump that train. Go somewhere where you and me can start over. Have a real life. A real chance.” Crutchie looked up at Jack with his soft blue eyes. “You really mean that, Jack Kelly?” “Yea, I really do.”

It was like everything stopped, and Jack couldn’t help himself. He brought his hand to Crutchie's check, pulled him up, and pressed his lips against his in a gentle kiss. Just as fast as it started though Jack pulled away and shot back. “Jack?” Jack looked so scared. “i-i’m sorry. I s-shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” Crutchie reached out for him but Jack was standing up and making like he was going to run away. That’s when Crutchie snapped. “Damit, Jack don’t you dare run away when I can’t case after you!” And Jack stopped, he couldn’t really argue with that. It wouldn’t be fair. So he walked back over and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Crutchie took his hand. “Breath for a second, and tell me what just happened,” he said. Jack learned a long time ago that arguing with his friend never ended well for him, so he took a deep breath. “I kissed you.” Crutchie laughed. “Yea, i remember that part. I was kinda wondering about the part after where you jumped a mile high and tried to leave me alone on this roof. Mind going over that part for me?” Jack took note of the fact that his friend seemed more curious than mad. “If we do this, Crutchie, everything gets harder. The boys won’t understand. No one will. And you’ll be in more danger than ever, and what if i can’t protect you. I can’t lose you again, I can’t-” Crutchie cut him off with a kiss. “I love you, Jack Kelly. I have since we were kids. You don’t get to decide what I want, which is you, so if you want me, then the rest of that stuff doesn’t matter. And it’s like you said earlier: things are changing, and I think they’re changing for the better. I want us to change for the better too.”

Jack smiled. He was still scared, but at least they’d be in this together this time. Jack leaned in a little closer, and Crutchie blushed. “I wonder if everyone else sees you the way I see you,” Jack said in a low voice. “H-How’s that?” Jack smirked a little that he could make this boy who was so confident just a moment this nervous and flustered now. “Beautiful. Brilliant. A little bit of a smart ass. And brave. You, Crutchie, are so freaking brave.” Crutchie looked surprised. “Beautiful?” he asked. “More than anything in the world.” And with that Jack brought him into a real kiss. A kiss that made Crutchie feel lightheaded even sitting down. He let out a little moan and he felt Jacks tongue brush gently up against his. Crutchie had never been kissed before, and he loved it, but he was starting to feel a little dizzy, so he was thankful when Jack pulled back just for a second, and brushed lips against his neck. 

Jack trailed hot kisses from where shoulder and neck met, all the way up the side, to the sensitive spot right behind his ear. Crutchie felt like he was melting in every way possible, and then felt Jack’s hot breath on his skin as Jack whispered to him. “Crutchie, tell me, how much do you know about pleasure?” He started to suck a mark on that sensitive skin and Crutchie wondered how he was supposed to answer anything when he could hardly remember how to breath. “What… what do you m-mean?” He could feel Jack smile against his skin and if it didn’t feel so good he’d probably hit him. “Well, we grew up on the street, surrounded by boys, and I’ve taken you to see Medda’s shows, but we’ve never really talked about sex before so I gotta ask. How much do ya know?” clearly Jack knew a thing or two, but Crutchie…. “A little… I think. Yea, I know a little…. Aha ah.” his heart was beating so fast as he felt Jacks warm hand under his shirt, rubbing circles on the soft skin of his stomach. Jack pulled back from where he’d been leaving little love marks on his friends neck. “Okay. Can you tell me this, do you want to keep going? We can stop, and talk about it. We can take it slow. Whatever you want, I want.” Jack looked into his eyes and Crutchie smiled. This time Crutchie pulled him into a kiss. And it was soft, and a little hesitant, but it was perfect. “Will you teach me?” he asked, “I want to learn. I want to keep going.” “Okay,” Jack answered.

Jack brought one hand up to Crutchies soft hair, and the other wrapped lovingly around his waist as he gently laid his best friend down, kissing him deeply. Jack took a minute to look down at the beautiful boy below him, and he wished he had a feather bed, and silk sheets, and candles everywhere, because that's what Crutchie deserved. Not a makeshift bed of dirty blankets on a cold roof top, but Crutchie pulled him out of his thoughts with a warm hand on his check. “I love you, Jack. Stop thinking so much,” he said as he rested their foreheads together. “What happens next?” he asked, and Jack smiled. “Next, I wanna take your clothes off, and kiss all over your body. Can I do that?” he asked. Crutchie had never blushed so red before. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. “O-Okay.”

Jack started on the buttons of Crutchies shirt kissing each new bit of skin as he saw it. When he pulled the shirt away Crutchie noticed he couldn’t feel jack anymore, he also realized he’d closed his eyes though he hadn’t much noticed when it happened. When he opened them he saw Jack, who had been taking off his own clothes. Crutchie wrapped arms around his neck, and sighed softly as their bare chests pressed against each other. “What next?” Crutchie asked. “Next, I want you to lay back, and i’m going to unbutton your pants and slide them down your legs. Then, i’m going to take you in my mouth and make you come. Is that okay?” If the first time surprised him, this just about blew Crutchie right off the roof. “What?! People do that?” Jack didn’t mean to laugh, but he did a little. “Mmhm. it’s called oral sex, and it feels really good. Do you want to try it?” Crutchie was nervous, but he trusted Jack. “yeah, I’d like to.”

Just as he said, Jack laid them back down. He placed a kiss on Crutchie’s lips, and kissed his way down his body, till he made it down to his pants. He unbuttoned them slowly, and pulled them down his legs. When he looked back up, he saw his best friend completely naked for the first time. “You’re more beautiful than I’ll ever be able to tell you, you know that.” Crutchie just laughed, and thought about how totally in love he was. Just then he felt Jack planting little kisses along the inside of his thigh. When Jack wrapped a hand around him he thought he might cry. Crutchie had touched himself a few times, but it had never felt like this. Then, he felt Jacks lips wrap around the tip of his length. Crutchie moaned so loud, Jack was worried the boys might hear it down on the street. “Oh. Oh god, Jack.” Jack licked along the sides, then took him deeper. Crutchie’s moans got faster, and Jack could tell he was close. He sped up his pace and Crutchie released in his mouth.

Crutchie tried to catch his breath as Jack shifted up so they were laying next to each other again, but it seemed impossible. When Jack turned to Crutchie the smile on his loves face was so perfect he couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped. “Oh my god, Jack. That was amazing. Was that everything?” Jack wrapped his arms around Crutchie, and couldn’t believe how in love with this boy he was. He kissed him softly. “It can be, but it doesn’t have to be.” Crutchie looked at him a little puzzled, so jack kissed him, a little harder this time, as he slid his hands down to Crutchies ass and just lightly touched a finger to his hole. He felt him jump a bit. “I could enter you here,” he pressed just a little, “and we could fuck, but that’s a lot for a first time so we don’t have to. We can do whatever feels good and makes ya feel comfortable.” Jack nuzzled up sweetly against Crutchie's neck, expecting that to be the end of that conversation. “Does that feel good?” Crutchie asked. His voice was soft and Jack could tell he was nervous. “It can. It can feel really good. It can also hurt a little, and it depends on what you like.” “What if i maybe wanted to try it. Could we?” 

They were very close now and everything was soft and quiet. “Are you sure?” Jack asked. He didn’t want to do anything in the heat of the moment they’d regret later. But really, this moment didn’t feel hot and impulsive, it felt warm and loving, and safe. “Not completely, but I think i’d like to try. Is that okay?” he asked. “Yea, of course. And if you change your mind, you tell me and we stop. Got it?” “yeah yeah, I got it,” Crutchie said sarcastically and they both started laughing, which quickly turned to kissing.

Jack turned them back over so Crutchie was on back and he was over him. “First I gotta get you ready so.” Jack licked a few of his fingers as Crutchie watched him closely. Once they were wet he brought his hand down to Crutchies entrance. His other hand lovingly stroked his hip as he slowly slid a finger in. He watched Crutchies face and saw his eyes close and his brow crinkle a bit. “How does it feel?” Jack whispered sweetly. “Strange. It stings a little.” “Do you want to keep going?” Crutchie smiled. “Yea, I do.”

He slid it in and out a few times until he felt Crutchie relax a bit, then, even slower than the first, he added a second. “Oh oh, oh wow.” Jack paused. “Okay, so that hurt a bit. It’s okay though, just go slow?” Jack kissed right below his ear and whispered, “of course, love.” He continued to carefully prepare Crutchie, until finally his attention was caught. “I think I might be ready.” Jack pulled his fingers out gently and lifted Crutchie up into his lap. “Could we try it like this?” he asked, “does it hurt your leg?” Crutchie shook his head. “I like it like this.” He wrapped his arms around Jacks neck and nuzzled his neck. “I’m ready.” Jack spit into his hand and stroked himself. He positioned his length and as gently as he could, pushed inside. 

He was about half way in when he felt Crutchies nails scraping his back, so he stilled. “Why’d you stop?” he asked, and Jack could hear the little sniffle in his voice. Tears. “Cause you needed me to,” was all he said. “ Oh. I love you so much.” “I love you too, Crutchie.” Their lips crashed together in a deep, hard kiss. Jack slid in a little bit deeper and Crutchie moaned. “Oh, oh. more.” so Jack pulled out a little and thrust back in. soon he was all the way in and Crutchie was moaning. Jack thrust a little faster, kissing along his neck. “Baby, how do you feel?” “So so good,” Crutchie moaned. Jack gave a good, hard thrust. “And now?” Crutchie couldn’t hold it in. “Aha, oh oh. Jack, so good. More.” Jack was starting to lose his rhythm. “Crutchie, ah, you feel so good. So hot, and oh god, so tight. I’m almost at my limit.” Crutchie was bouncing fast in his lap as he thrust up into him hard. He stroked Crutchie’s length and listened to the beautiful sounds the boy made as he came on his cock. Jack released deep inside him, kissing him hard as their breathing slowed down.

“Wow, when you said good….” Crutchie said, and they both laughed. He winced a little as Jack pulled out of him and laid him back on the blankets. Jack grabbed a shirt off the ground and used it to clean them up. He pulled Crutchie to his chest and kissed his forehead. “What happens tomorrow, Jack? I don’t want to forget.” Jack rubbed his check lovingly as he spoke. “Tomorrow, we start the first day of the rest our lives together. It can be here, it can be Santa Fe, I don’t care, as long as I got you. I love ya Crutchie.” Crutchie smiled. “I love you too, Jack Kelly.”


End file.
